parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The ETO Rangers and Thundercats' Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad
Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad is an American live-action television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultracom and DIC Entertainment, with distribution by All American Television. It ran for one season from 1994 to 1995 in syndication, as well as on ABC (American Broadcasting Company), with fifty-three episodes. The series was an adaptation of the Japanese tokusatsu series Denkou Choujin Gridman, (translated in English to either Lightning Superman Gridman ''or Electronic Warrior Gridman''), which was produced in 1993 by Tsuburaya, the studio of Ultra Q, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Kaiju Booska (translated in English to either Monster Booska or Booska the Monster). It was originally going to be named PowerBoy, but it was renamed Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad to avoid confusion with Saban Entertainment and Toei Company's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, adapted along with its spin-off Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers from the three Super Sentai television series, Kyoru Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The series development mirrored the creative construct established earlier with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The master toy licensee, in this case Playmates Toys, funded the series, interpolated American development via toy licensing rights, and did a commercial buy-in on the Fox network, where Haim Saban had established a kids block of time with other programs such as Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Big Bad Beetleborgs ''(based on the B-Fighter edition of the Metal Hero series), Spider-Man (1994 TV series), and ''X-Men ''(1992). Playmates called upon the development team at DIC--which, coincidentally, was in league with Pangea Corporation, which assisted in the development of DIC's ''New Kids on the Block and Playmates's earlier phenomenon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. DIC, Pangea, and Playmates's marketing group created an ensemble of character names, traits and profiles, which were spun into a most ambiguous series offering. More than anything else, this was a quick-to-market slam-dunk to capitalize on the upsurge in popularity of imported Japanese monster-robot shows which could be adapted with new, regionalized live-action footage. Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad is the second episode of Garfiled1990's second classic animation crossover project, ''The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures'' series, featuring characters from Shaft's Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger ''(translated to English as ''Twelve Warrior Explosive ETO Rangers and Rankin/Bass Animated Entertainment's ThunderCats. It was called The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. This was the series' first crossover to be created with the combination of traditional animation (cel, digital ink and paint, etc.) and live action. The English dubbed voice cast for the ETO Rangers characters are provided by FUNimation Productions and Saban Entertainment. Originally, it was updated as transcripts on One Fans Blog with only three episodes at the point where Team Samurai is welcomed as a new member of the Mugen Gang, led by the ETO Rangers and ThunderCats, while Kilokahn joins Nyamna and Mumm-Ra's Jarei Monster Club, leading into the next crossover in the series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, distributed by Twentieth Century Fox. It's unknown when Garfiled1990 release the whole series on YouTube, Dailymotion, Google Drive, Zippcast or One Fans Blog by adding fifty more episodes to the first three before Power Rangers: The Movie, chosen for the next chapter of the ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures series. Summary A teenager named Sam Collins gets sucked into his computer where he is transformed into Servo, who with his friends Amp, Tanker, and Syd, protect the digital world from the evil Kilokahn and his army of Megavirus monsters. Now that their own enemies, Nyamna and Mumm-Ra of the Jarei Monster Club, supervise Kilokahn with determination to name him as their first team member, can the ETO Rangers and the ThunderCats choose Team Samurai as another set of Mugen Gang officers to help them defend the whole universe? Plot High school student Sam Collins is the head of a band called Team Samurai. During a recording session, Sam is zapped by a power surge and disappears, only to reappear seconds later with a strange device attached to his wrist which, at the time, is unremovable. Later after his friends Amp, Sydney, and Tanker leave, one of his video game programs, dubbed Servo, is subject to a power surge and zaps Sam again just after he has remarked, "Cool battle armor!" This time, the zap pulls him into the digital world and turns him into his creation. As Servo, he roams the digital world and fights monsters called Mega-Viruses. Meanwhile, another student from Sam's school, named Malcolm Frink, is designing monsters on his home computer when Kilokahn (an escaped military artificial-intelligence program that was presumed destroyed in the power surge) visits Malcolm via computer screen. Kilokahn strikes a Faustian deal with Malcolm and turns his digital monster into a Mega-Virus monster that is not only capable of corrupting electronics, but is also capable of affecting the real world. Sam (now as Servo) must enter the digital world and stop Malcolm's and Kilokahn's Mega-Viruses. Sometimes, when Servo was unable to handle a virus by himself, he would call on the help of his friends using his Arsenal Programs. The Arsenal Programs could fight the viruses solo, transform (with the help of other Programs) and attach to Servo as armor. Since Team Samurai consisted of only 3 people at any one time (excluding Sam), only 3 vehicles were available at any one time. When Servo linked up with these Programs as armor, he changed his name to either Phormo or Synchro (when he combined with Drago or Xenon, respectively). Heroes/Mugen Gang ETO Rangers * ThunderCats * Villains/Jarei Monster Club Main Characters Episodes Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad ''lasted nearly one season with a total of fifty-three episode. # ''To Protect and Servo ## Air Date: September 12, 1994 ## Summary: Sam Collins discovers the world of Syberspace and becomes Servo, fighter for justice. Meanwhile, Malcolm Frink is visited by Kilokahn; a powerful computer program who offers to bring Malcolm's monster designs to life as Megavirus Monsters and wreak havoc in the world. # Samurize ## Air Date: September 19, 1994 ## Summary: Malcolm creates the Blink virus and sends it into the police files in order to cause a false arrest. Jennifer is also arrested, causing extreme friction in their budding relationship and bringing Malcolm as a front runner for her affections. Luckily, Sydney suspect something awry and believes Malcolm had something to do with Jennifer's wrongful arrest. Even after defeating the virus, Jennifer refuses to forgive Sam much to Malcolm's delight. # Samurize, Guys! ## Air Date: September 26, 1994 ## Summary: Sam and his rock band, Team Samurai, are to perform at a concert at North Valley High School that night, but Malcolm has other ideas. He creates the Trembulor virus to create an impenetrable barrier around Sam's house. Luckily, Sydney catches on and she along with Amp, Sam and Tanker go in to defeat Trembulor as Syncro. Team Samurai arrives and Jennifer forgives Sam, much to Malcolm's dismay. # Amp Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! ## Air Date: October 3, 1994 ## Summary: Amp falls in love with Ms. Tilden, a substitute teacher. After mistaking an utterly hideous old woman to be the object of their friend's affections, Sam, Sydney, and Tanker come up with a plan to make him forget about his crush. That is until they see Ms. Tilden as a lovely fresh out of college woman, and not the old woman who turns out to be Mrs. Starkey's mother. Meanwhile, Servo has to deal with a powerful Megavirus Monster that proves too strong and the entire Syber-Squad need to team up to stop it. Music and Songs Opening Songs Insert Songs Closing Songs Cast Twelve Warrior Explosive ETO Rangers English Cast * Stephanie Nadolny - Bakumaru Credits Production Notes Trivia and Facts * Animation Techniques and Special Effects * Traditional Animation ** Cel Animation ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation ** Synthetic Animation/Drawings (Matte Paintings): A special effect that combines matte paintings to create artificial cel animated or illustrated sequences. It was commonly used for almost many of the films and TV programs from famous studios such as Toho and P Productions, particularly tokusatsu and kaiju productions. The synthetic or composite drawing/animation segments was provided by former Toho artist Yoshio Watanabe and producer Tomio Sagisu. Yusei Uesugi was an assistant matte painter of the duo staff members of P Productions. Goofs and Errors * Ownership Rights * Twelve Explosive ETO Rangers belong to Shaft. * ThunderCats (1985) belongs to Rankin/Bass. * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad belongs to DIC. Transcripts Episodes See also ''The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats meets Electronic Warrior Gridman ''- Japanese counterpart adaptation